


Phantom

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Astral Projection, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: He has the kind of touch that you feel long after he's gone- his warmth, his pressure, his scent. Problem is, he has no idea he's doing it.





	

It was that annoying time of the year when it was too warm but not warm enough for the air conditioning to be turned on. As a result, Renzou staggered back to his dorm room hot and sticky and tired- there was something about muggy air that sucked the very energy out of him. He closed the door of the bathroom- Konekomaru looked like he was studying very seriously, so he would probably not bother Renzou any. That was a good thing- Renzou was too tired to be sociable.   
  
All he wanted was a nice shower.

He actually groaned when the water sputtered and streamed out- cold at first, but growing warm shortly after. Hot as Renzou was, he hated cold showers.   
He tipped his head into the spray and got to work shampooing his hair when he first felt it- like a touch on his lower back. At first Renzou passed it off as him being tired and imagining things but the touch persisted, continued. Renzou frowned and turned around. The touch stopped, leaving something like a tingling feeling behind. The aria frowned and tipped his head back to rinse off his hair.  
  
The touch happened again- like a phantom hand smoothing up Renzou’s back. He shuddered at the sensation- it was weird. No one was in the shower with him, and yet Renzou distinctly felt a hand touching him (now it was on his shoulder, running down his chest and stomach in an almost exploratory manner) The shower water wasn’t beading around his chest in any weird way that would indicate that some invisible stranger was in the shower with him- it just felt like someone was standing behind him, touching him. Renzou could now feel the warmth of someone against his back, and a second hand was almost tentatively touching his hip.   
  
The sensation of a mouth kissing along Renzou’s neck was what sealed the deal. He tipped his head back again and made a soft hum of approval- if something was going to feel him up while he was showering, Renzou figured fighting it would be a pain. And it felt good- the hands were specifically avoiding his dick but they seemed to be realer now, pressing against Renzou’s skin with more pressure and purpose.   
  
Renzou learned more about his guest too- taller than him, nicely built, male (and excited). His hands were smooth but had callouses in certain areas (something in the back of Renzou’s head lit up but he couldn’t focus on it- his skin was too hot again but in a delicious, pleasant way)  
  
Renzou’s guest was nudging him forward, and Renzou wasn’t one to argue. He took careful steps (Renzou was fairly sure that the presence behind him would catch him if he slipped but he didn’t want to test that theory). The phantom hands were at his hips now, urging Renzou to turn so that his back was pressed against the far end of his shower stall. Renzou complied, staring at the space in front of him and trying to focus on something physical, anything.   
  
“Why won’t you let me touch you?” Renzou whispered hotly, wondering if he’d get a response.   
  
There was nothing but the shower spray tickling him, an odd background to the sensation of hands gently stroking his dick in slow and teasing movements. Renzou tried to swallow the soft whimpers that rose in his throat- all this teasing was terrible. He loved it, craved being burned in such a delightfully slow manner. Renzou’s eyes slipped closed as his guest drew closer- he smelled like green things and aftershave, fragments of thoughts that floated through Renzou’s hazed mind as his stranger’s hands got rougher and teased out more whimpered gasps from Renzou’s lips. He had to cover his mouth after a moment- it would be a problem if Konekomaru heard. Not that Renzou wasn’t known for masturbating in the shower but still…. his stranger put a hand over Renzou’s hands, tugging them down. Renzou wanted to say something snarky but the only thing that came out was a strangled moan as he felt a calloused hand rub purposefully across his slit. Renzou’s stranger leaned in and brushed light kisses alongside his neck and cheek, seeming to approve of the cries Renzou was letting out. The aria’s hips rocked as he rutted into the sensation of hands stroking him (Renzou refused to look down at himself- it ruined the illusion that someone was actually there with him, touching him).No matter what Renzou pictured, his mind kept substituting Yukio for his mysterious stranger- picturing Yukio being the one to touch him eased the last bits of anxiety in his stomach with regards to what was happening.   
  
Renzou was pinned up against the wall forcibly shortly before he came- his whole body arched and he cried out into his fist, praying to anyone who would listen that the sound of the shower and the exhaust fan would cover it up.  The hands kept touching him as he rode out his orgasm, still caressing and holding and stroking until Renzou peeled himself off of the shower wall, trembling and weak-legged. He sank to his knees almost as if his stranger’s hands weren’t guiding him down. Hazily Renzou realized what was happening a second before phantom hands tipped his chin up and stroked Renzou’s lips to coax them apart.   
  
The exact logistics of sucking the dick of an invisible man in his shower were lost on Renzou, but he figured his guest knew what he was doing.  
Renzou parted his lips slowly as he felt his stranger’s head push past them- it would be a lot easier if he could actually see what he was sucking but Renzou just closed his eyes and let himself be arranged how his stranger felt necessary. Oddly enough Renzou didn’t feel like he was pantomiming- there was something in his mouth. It tasted like skin, and when Renzou’s tongue ran across the underside he could feel the bumps and veins that came with the standard penis (not that Renzou had sucked a lot of dicks, but it all felt like how he’d imagined it feeling). Renzou felt hands in his hair, tugging and moving him not roughly, something that made it easier to relax his throat. It was all Renzou could exactly do, which seemed alright with his stranger who began thrusting into Renzou’s welcoming mouth with great enthusiasm.  
  
If the speed of his stranger’s thrusts indicated anything he was going to come soon, so Renzou tried to prepare himself. Instead, all sensations of being touched left abruptly. Renzou was left alone, confused and now cold as the hot water had long since run out.  
  
“That was weird,” Renzou remarked, rinsing himself off (in cold water) and making his way out of the shower. He felt shaky and light and weirdly relaxed even though he had no explanation for what had happened. Maybe it was all a really weird dream or something, or a stress-induced hallucination.  
Whatever the cause though, Renzou enjoyed it.

* * *

 

Yukio awoke with a start. He must have fallen asleep at his desk since that’s where he was, soaked in sweat and uncomfortably aroused. The dragoon scowled and shook his head to try and clear himself of his thoughts- he’d just had the strangest dream that had involved him going into Renzou’s shower and doing things… with him.  It was almost uncomfortably vivid (images kept flashing in Yukio’s mind- Renzou with his fist over his mouth and his face completely flushed and his head tipped back as he tried to hold in his moans being the main one).  
  
Taking care of his arousal was easy (but embarrassing to have to do at his desk) but what was difficult was making his way back to his dorm- Yukio was completely soaked, and not just in sweat. He couldn’t explain it, nor did he want to.


End file.
